The Evil Within
by RogueBHS
Summary: When one of the X-men finds a journal of Rogue's life with Mystique, their entire outlook on her changes. First person POV through out story (Rogue and Unknown X-man). THE REAL CHAPTER 11 IS LOADED! I have officially returned from my "break!" :)
1. Darkness

The Evil Within  
Chapter 1, "Darkness"  
By: MidnyteRogue aka RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: This is a journal/first-person occurance fiction from Rogue's POV and another unknown person who's reading the journal. Hopefully its not too confusing. Try to see if you can figure out who the person reading is, that's part of the mystery.

The stench...God it was everywhere. Just like the darkness. Momma always had to pick the darkest nights to work. Luckily, I have good night vision. Not excelent. But it gets me by. I hear movement roughly 10 feet away. Focus, gal, focus. *Scuffle...pause...scuffle...scuffle... pause* A person. Either drunk, stoned, or hurt. With the stench its hard to tell which. Ah... a bottle, glass, just broke on the pavement. Its a drunk. Those can be fun to play with when I have the time.

Not tonight. Momma said this has to be done. And Nanna agreed. They know I won't fight them both on something like this. The drunk comes into range where I can see him. Curious, I lift the gun, looking through the nightscope. Dear God. Its the target, and I could've missed him all because I thought he was a damn drunk. Lining up the shot, for the first time in months, my hands shake. Momma said the guy had kids...kids damn it. One about my age. I feel my heart ice over. My daddy never loved me enough to stick around.

I take the shot. Its clean, precise...as always. Momma trained me to be the best after all. Before he can fall, I'm there, catching him. Can't leave any evidence. I turn at the sound of more footsteps. Fred's huge figure comes into the shadows, followed by St. John. St. John is holding a flashlight, thankfully. He shines the light on the bullet wound. Very little blood. Even better. I look up at Fred as he takes the guy, literally, out of my hands. He grins at me, that ugly leering grin that he knows I hate.

I stick my tounge out at him. Its immature, but then again, I am the youngest team member. Oh well. Atleast Momma didn't see. She always gets on to me about stuff like that. St. John has already started cleaning what little blood got on the pavement...its some special stuff momma got from a scientist that can erase all traces of blood. We buy it in ten gallon barrels. 

Fred has already disappeared with the target, so I start to search for the bullet. It doesn't take me long with St. John's flashlight. It was imbedded in the brick that had been roughly twelve or thirteen feet behind the target. Its a tricky business...trying to make a brick look as if there hadn't been a dent. But with a little help from some clay on the ground and a special powder, the wall looks as good as new.

I glance up when Momma calls to me. She says its time to go. I glance at the wall to make sure it looks alright as it starts to dry, and then hurry out of that dark, stinking alley. I never want to go in another one...but I will. Its my destiny...my curse...my darkness.

* * *

It was her curse alright. One it took her years to overcome. It was her darkness as well. But the darkness would be eventually conquered by the light. The darkness has shown up from time to time, but very rarely. Her destiny however is a matter still under question. Some say she is to be the guardian of the witness. Others say she is to be one of the first to die...but if she is, it will be as a guardian of one of the X-men. Yet others say she will be a gene traitor. That she will let someone cure her of her powers. But I do not believe this last one. Rogue is an X-man through and through.

As I look over the page again, one sentence sticks out. "I feel my heart ice over." Jealousy. That's a common enough emotion. One Rogue has battled throughout her life. Jealousy over those who can touch, jealousy over those who have had a loving family...the list can go on. But I'm sure you get the idea.

* * *

The mission went well Momma says. I'd agree, but I haven't been able to say a word since we left that alley. It was clean. She smiles at me proudly. God...I don't know what I'd do without Momma some days. Her faith and pride in me keeps me going on the missions. She never had to take in the Rogue river-rat from Mississippi...but she did. I know that Nanna must have said something to make Momma take me in, but for the life of me, I can't figure out what.

Momma says St. John, better known around here as Pyro, and Fred, better known as the Blob, did good too, but the pride isn't there. I'm her pride, her protege...her daughter in every way that counts. She said the law wouldn't let her adopt me, but that didn't matter. She'd take care of me anyway...she loved me enough to do that. Time will tell. That's what Nanna says about everything.

Momma mentions a mission to be done in Mexico, and smiles when she says she hopes I'm up on my Spanish. I answer, returning her smile, "Si." She laughs. Momma doesn't laugh much, so I make a point to enjoy it when she does. Nanna smiles at me too. She may be blind, but she's good at using her other senses...including her prognative abilities. Momma and Nanna are mutants like me, which is why I know I can trust them. They know how it feels to be an outcast...a disease...a Rogue.


	2. Too Bad

The Evil Within  
Chapter 2, "Too Bad"  
By: MidnyteRogue aka RogueBHS 

* * *

I poked my head out from the alley. The street was clear. I nodded to my accomplice, then slowly made my way out of the alley. Atleast that one hadn't had the stench. I hate it when the alleys stink. It gets into my clothes and takes forever to wash out. But right now, a stinky uniform is the least of my worries. Momma said this mission pays big money. Both guys have some big-shot government jobs.

I slide the nightscope out of my belt and look around. Why don't the dang Mexicans shell out for a few streetlamps is beyond me. Then again, any light would make this mission all the more dangerous. That I don't need. I glance to make sure Pyro is following me at a safe distance. He's doing exactly as Momma told him. Good. If he and I can work together, this mission gets easier. I signal to him, and he goes across the street and down an alley.

Now its just me. He'll make sure all goes right from a building near by, and alert Momma if I mess up. I've never messed up a mission before. And I don't plan to start tonight. I slide off my hooded jacket and flip it inside out so that its the same color green as my eyes rather than black. I slide it back on, and turn on the southern charm full blast. The doorman doesn't even ask me who I am or who I'm going to see, he just stares as I walk over to the elevator. I blow him a kiss as the doors close, and I swear his eyes almost bug out. God I love playing with the men on missions. They can be so easy to fool.

I press the button for the penthouse before I slide my jacket off again and turn it back to where the black is facing out. When the elevator stops, I step out and glance around. Nobody here. I pull a lockpick out of its slot on my belt and move towards the door. I listen for any sounds, but there aren't any. Mr. Government-worker and his missus are out for the night. Thank god. I hate going in to homes when the owners are still there. Makes me nervous. I kneel down and slide the pick into the door. They have an alarm system, but Momma managed to get the code.

The door opens, and the alarm light flashes. Still no sound though. I rush over to the system and punch in the code. 2836. Their grand-daughter's birthday...backwards. June 3rd, 1982. She's maybe around my age, or a little older. Since I don't remember when my birthday was for sure, I can't say. I go back to the door and slide it closed, then put up the lockpick. I glance around. Where did Momma say that safe was again?

Oh yeah. In the bedroom. Come on gal, get it together. I close my eyes, force myself to remember the blueprints Momma made me study on the way down here. Down the hall, second door on the left. My eyes open and I head for it. I can't keep from looking at the pictures on the walls. Pictures of family. Momma and Nanna are the closest thing I've had to a family since I was 4. That's when...I don't wanna think about that. I force my mind back on the mission. The safe is behind the mirror of the woman's vanity.

Thank God the mirror is light weight. I move it aside, and there it is. I put my hand on the dial and start turning. 27. 06. 21. *click.* I grin. Almost too easy. I open the safe door and reach in, then slide out the folder Momma wants. It takes me a second to find the box the other Government man wants, but I find it. I open it to make sure the piece he wants is in there, and it is. Good. I hear the front door unlocking. Oh shit.

Quickly and quietly I close the safe up and slide the box and folder into my jacket. I barely manage to get the mirror back in place without making any noise. I glance around. Balcony. That'll do. I manage to get to it, and out the door without them knowing, but shutting the door behind me without being heard is the hard part. But I do it. Memo to self...Thank Momma for all the stealth training. No stairs down. I almost laugh. That's not that big a deal. Not when you're a trained gymnast/acrobat as well.

I signal to Pyro, wait for the signal back. He understands what I'm going to do and will meet me below. I take a deep breath as I glance down. I forgot I'm 14 floors above the ground level. Well, good news is, there's another balcony one floor down and to the right. Now if I can just...Oh shit! I loose my footing and feel myself slip off the edge of the balcony.

I can't see anything...falling too fast. Won't and can't scream. Someone catches me. Oh god. Its one of the X-men...the one with the wings. What's his name? Oh yeah...Angel. Well, can't say I don't owe him one for this. He flys us both down to the ground and is surprised when I all but jump out of his arms. He doesn't know who I am I guess, since he saved me and all. And he's not saying a word, just watching me. I smile, readjust my jacket. "Uh...thanks."

He shrugs. "No problem. But...don't I know you?"

I shake my head. "Uh uh. I don't think so anyway." I pause, pretend to study him. "Wait a sec...you're Warren Worthington aren't ya?"

He nods slowly. "Yes. Yes I am."

I tilt my head. "What are ya doin' in Mexico, sugah? I thought ya worked in the States."

He smiles. Ya know...he's kinda cute. "I do normally, but my father wants to spred the business down here as well. So I'm here." He stops, studies me closely and his eyes widen. "You're a member of the Brotherhood aren't you?" He doesn't let me answer. "I _knew_ I'd seen you somewhere." He reaches out to grab me, but I move quickly out of range.

He grabs again, only to stop when he feels a gun against his skull. Momma. She speaks, her voice slow, quiet and controlled. "Grab for my daughter again Angel-boy, and your flying days will be over quickly."

His eyes widen as I pull my gun out as Momma had signaled me to do. He gulps. He may have been trained by Charles Xavier, but I dobut he could get the guns from both of us. He realizes this and lowers his hands to his side. Fred walks up and Momma moves aside, letting Fred grab Angel by the arms so she and I can get away. No way on X-man could ever beat Fred. I grin at the blonde play-boy and blow a kiss as I run off to where Pyro and I were supposed to meet. The play-boy Angel just frowns. As I said...God I love messing with the men on missions.

* * *

I remember hearing about that from Warren not too long after the teams (X-factor and the X-men) were put back into one team. He wasn't fond of Rogue in the least. But like all of us, he learned to like her. Ok. I take that back. Carol still hates her, but I can't think of anyone else who's considered a "good-guy" who hates Rogue. Not really. She's more than made up for what she did with Mystique as far as all of us are concerned.

Now if only we could convince her of that...


	3. Wash Away Those Years

The Evil Within  
Chapter 3, "Wash Away Those Years"  
By: MidnyteRogue aka RogueBHS 

* * *

Ahh, Moscow. How I hate it. All the damn cold, and snow, and ice. Argh. Why Momma agreed to do a mission here when she knows I hate the cold is beyond me. She promised she'd try for a mission somewhere I could wear a swimsuit for a few hours. I'd freeze my butt off if I did that here.

Not that Pyro would care. He can warm up easy as long as he keeps his flame-throwers handy. And Blob...with all that fat, I don't think he'd ever notice if it dipped to a few hundred below zero. Momma, Nanna, and I are bundled up like crazy though. Toad and Avalanche got left behind this time. Moving our base outta New York. Much too close to the X-men Momma said. I have to agree on that one.

I glance out the window of the taxi and get a good look at the famous St. Basil's Cathedral. Its beautiful, that I could never deny. But the people...Hard to believe a country puts so much into memorials and what not, then leaves its people begging in the streets. When the taxi stops a few minutes later, I glance at the hotel we're staying at. Its clear that Momma made sure to get aragements for the best hotel. Maybe I will be able to use that swimsuit after all...

As I get out, I spy a boy around my age. He's definitely cute. And definitely Russian from the tattered clothing that would be no aid against the chill if you ask me. But maybe he's a mutant like Momma and Nanna. He's definitely strong. Got more muscles than any boy my age I've seen back home. Momma sees me looking at him and can't help but smile. She ushers me inside, whispering that she always knew I'd have good taste in boys. I giggle, knowing it amuses Nanna to hear it.

"Leave her be Raven. She's young yet. But I imagine there's a handsome man waiting for her in the future."

Momma smiles at Nanna and nods, despite Nanna's being blind. "You're quite right, Irene. Besides, I refuse to let just any young man have my daughter."

I smile and lift up my suitcase after Momma's checked us in. "Which floor, Momma?"

"The fifth, dear. You do have everything don't you?"

I nod. "Yes, Momma. I triple checked everything before we left. Promise."

Momma hugs me as best she can, considering she has a suitcase in one hand. "I don't know what I'd do without you some days, Rogue."

I smile broadly at Momma. I love her so much. "I don't know what I'd do without you either, Momma. Or you Nanna."

Both women smile at me, but say nothing. They don't have to. The three of us are a team... a family. Without them, I would have been the Mississippi River Rat for the rest of my life. Without Nanna and I, Momma'd probably be a nutcase. And without Momma and I, Nanna'd have ended up in an asylum long ago for her visions.

* * *

Rogue seems to have enjoyed her life as a villian more than some of us thought. But she also thrives on the goodness too. It shows. I don't think any of us have realized exactly how close Rogue was with Mystique and Destiny. There must have been a love between them of some kind. I don't think Rogue ever counted on finding that with the X-men.

I glance up at the passage about the young boy. Colossus perhaps? He mentioned that his family visited Moscow once a year for supplies one time. I don't quite remember why it was brought up, but it was. Not that it matters I guess. Rogue has found her desinty with the X-men. She's found another family.


	4. Papercut

The Evil Within  
Chapter 4, "Papercut"  
By: MidnyteRogue aka RogueBHS 

* * *

I shudder as I watch Momma pull the trigger. The guy we did the job for didn't pay up...had never intended to. Well, now he knows that you never cheat Momma out of the pay we earned. She doesn't really like having me do missions, no matter how good I am, so she expects the pay to come so she can reward me for putting up with it. Just being allowed to be with her is enough for me really.

I glance around, and just about come out of my skin when I see the guy I had been watching earlier standing only 20 feet away, still as a statue. He stands there, his dark eyes watching me like a hawk. If I wasn't so scared, I'd probably take time to admire the way he's built. But I _am_ scared. He's just watching, which is freaky. Slowly, he walks forward, and gains Momma's attention too. She frowns.

I stop her when she lifts the gun to shoot him, whispering to let me take care of him. She nods slowly, but keeps the gun handy. That's my Momma for ya. I walk over to him slowly, putting on one of what Momma says is my more "deadly" smiles. So far, he doesn't look phased. Dang it.

"What are you doing around here?" My Russian, like the other languages I speak, is perfect. I might as well be a native.

He frowns at me, then answers in Russian. "You are from Russia as well?" At my nod, his frown deepens. "Then why haven't I seen you around here?"

Thank God for a quick mind. "This is a big country isn't it?" I let my smile waver for a second before I turn it back on full force. "I live up in St. Petersburg." Technically, that's not a lie. Momma, Irene and I have lived in St. Petersburg before. It was colder than here. Ick.

He finally nods, then looks over to Momma, then back to me. "Now that is settled, what was that man's crime? Why did your mother shoot him?"

"He was trying to hurt me. He could have done worse if Momma hadn't reacted." That wasn't a lie either. The man had hurt me. I have the bruises to prove it.

He doesn't seem to believe me, but then he smiles slightly. God, he's gorgeous. "Then I am glad it is settled."

Momma walks forward, leaving Pyro and Blob to clean up the mess behind us. "Will you tell anyone about this? We are going to the police ourselves soon, but I want to let my daughter rest for a while."

He nods in understanding. "I will tell no one. It is not my place. After all, I am nothing but a farm boy." He smiles a little wider, his dark eyes on me. "Who would belive me over you?" 

Momma smiles. "Smart young man." Her Russian is as good as mine...after all, who else could have taught me? "Would you mind if I asked your name?"

He shakes his head, then answers. "You can call me Piotr Rasputin."

His name is so neat. I just stand there, watching him from under the cloak I'm wearing over my other clothing. Thank goodness he can't see my hair. If I ever run in to him again, he'd know it was me. After all, how many women have a white stripe in their hair?

* * *

Rogue knew Colossus when she fought the X-men? Now that is something I never would have expected. That explains so much of how she acted around him. Even during the brief period in which they dated she acted as if she had some huge secret she wished to tell, but didn't dare.

I simply hope she stops running soon. She means so much to all of us here, and others in this world. If only she would tell us her secrets. She already knows ours.


	5. The End Of The Innocence

The Evil Within  
Chapter 5, "End of the Innocence"  
By: MidnyteRogue aka RogueBHS 

* * *

A/N: A darker chapter to be sure...there, you're warned.

* * *

Blood splattered as I hit the guy's jaw, adding to the darkening red liquid that was seemingly everywhere in the room. A few bodies were already on the floor, and one or two had limbs at odd angles. Momma told me to make this look like a masacre, and it does. It is one as a matter of fact. But one that has a cause. Another man refused to pay us, now, the blood is on his hands, not ours. He's never seen any of us besides Momma, and she used one of her many forms when she made the deal. His problem, not ours.

Not that I mind. One of these SOBs shot my mommal, now they're gonna pay. I land another punch on this guy, and the loud, sickening crack assures me that atleast one rib is broken. When he spits up blood, I smile in satisfaction. One of those broken ribs punctured a lung, which means he'll be dead soon enough. The guy is looking at me in mute horror...it must be the smile. Fred has told me more than once that when I smile a certain way, it scares the hell out of him to see that sort of smile on a girl.

No matter. Dying painfully is exactly what the man deserves, and if he dies wondering how a girl could smile like that, that's his problem. I push him to the floor, and survey my work. He makes the body count go from 8 to 9 men...all dead because of me. All dead because of what they did to my family. Blood is all over the place, and I'm in the middle of it. The biggest mistake amatuers make is leaving foot prints or other ways to track you down...well, the shoes I'm wearing lead right back to the man who didn't pay.

I hear the door open and look up immeadiatly. My gun is in my hands before the door is even completely open, and I have it aimed at the door. Momma sees this and smiles in approval. She likes knowing her daughter can move fast when there's a threat. The smile widens when she sees my work, another thing she's proud of me for. She stays there in the hallway, then motions me out.

With a few steps, I reach the door, and step out into the hallway, making sure that the blood tracks out on the shoes. Momma slides her arm around me and leads me down the back stairs, complimenting me on my work.

Once at the car, I slide out of the shoes and hand them to Momma, knowing she'll take care of those while I get out of the black body suit. Shaking out my hair, I glance up at movement in the front seat. Nanna is turning to face me, and reaching out for my hand.

I slide my hand into hers and smile, but she doesn't return the smile. She only grips my hand, then releases it. Nanna slides off the sunglasses she wears almost 24 hours a day, and looks at me with her unseeing eyes. "You did good, Rogue, and I'm proud of you. But a word of caution, my sweet one, do not learn to enjoy the work like Raven does. If you enjoy it even for a moment, you'll regret it the rest of your life."

I frown and lean back in the seat. How could I ever regret repaying someone who hurt my family? Nanna must be wrong on this one.

* * *

Something tells me that now, Rogue would give anything to take back the enjoyment she may have felt doing that work. After all, Rogue acts as if she's paying a penance for her past sins by protecting all of us. She protects us with her own life, yet she now refuses to kill, no matter what. Whether that's her own choice, or because the X-men don't kill I don't think we'll ever know.


	6. Concrete Angel

The Evil Within  
Chapter 6, "Concrete Angel"  
By: MidnyteRogue aka RogueBHS 

* * *

I look up from the blue prints I'm in the middle of studying when Momma calls out to me. She says the X-men found us, and she wants me to get out of there immeadiately. I ignore her wishes and go running to where she is. Nobody is gonna hurt her. Nobody. When I see that there are some new ones, I pause. I don't know their powers...which puts me at a loss. The short man pops out a set of metal claws, and I almost jump.

I pull out the gun I'm never without any more, and aim it at them. The short, hairy one grins, as if he knows something I don't. Creed jumps out from a room and tackles that one, and within seconds, they're fighting brutily. I see a cut heal on the hairy one's arm, and realize why he wasn't scared of the gun. He can heal just like Sabretooth. Well, no matter. I'll leave him to Creed. I grin at the white haired woman, and she steps back when my gun turns to her.

I smell brimstone behind me and turn, knocking the blue furry one upside the head. Alright, we can add a teleporter to the list. The young brunette is fighting Lance...then she melts right through the floor. Literally. Momma yells at me to get the hell out, and I just shake my head, then fire at the red-haired man's feet. He jumps back at least a foot, then looks at me with his eyes wide. I take another shot at his feet, and he jumps again. The white haired woman frowns, and her blue eyes go as white as her hair. God that's freaky.

Suddenly lightening strikes me, and I drop the gun. I let out a growl as I pull a knife from my boots and send it flying at the witch. It hits her in the shoulder and she screams, causing the short hairy one to leave Creed alone and go running at her. He catches her before she hits the floor and calls to the others, ordering them to leave. They don't wait for further orders, but run out behind him.

I get up from the floor, a little shaken from the electricity that had run through me. Momma is at my side, angry that I didn't leave when she told me to. I look up at her, my own eyes angry, but because I had let the weather witch hit me. I meet her gaze levely, and she stops yelling at me, her yellow eyes just watching me now. "I ain't gonna let anyone hurt you or Nanna if I can help it. You're the only family I've got."

Momma sighs heavily and hugs me. "I understand, but I don't want you hurt either. Not by the likes of them especially." She pulls back, and leaves her hands on my shoulders. "I know you can handle humans, Rogue, but other mutants is another matter. Unless a power of your own shows up, I'd prefer you let the rest of handle the mutants. I won't lose my daughter."

I smile at her. "You won't. I promise."

She nods, then walks with me back to the room I was studying in. "How are you doing on the blue prints?"

"I think I've got it down...but I'm gonna look over 'em a few more times. I know this is an important one Momma. I don't wanna mess up."

She smiles and hugs me again. "I trust you. You've not let me down yet, and I don't think you'll start any time soon." When we reach the room, she stops in the doorway while I walk back over to the table where the blue prints are laid out. "We leave for New Orleans in the morning. Make sure you're packed."

I nod absently as I run a finger over the pages of blue prints. "Alright, Momma."

She leaves me alone with the papers, and I take a seat at the table. I don't know why the mission in New Orleans is so big, truth be told. All we're doing is stealing something from thieves. The New Orleans Thieves Guild...big whoop. It'd be more of a challenge if I was stealing from their rivals, the Assassains. Oh well. Momma has her reasons for everything. And I trust her completely.

* * *

Now this is news. Rogue was in New Orleans as a teenager? Its a wonder Remy didn't know her. Or maybe he never met her when she was there before. But I would think that someone from the Guild would have recognized her. This whole thing is a mystery. I remember that battle between us and her. Storm was in shock from the fact that so young a girl would be so cold blooded. We all were when she said what she saw in Rogue's eyes.

Its a wonder that Rogue isn't still that way. But it explains why she's so tight lipped when it comes to her past. I wouldn't want to admit that I had enjoyed killing either.


	7. Living A Lie

The Evil Within  
Chapter 7, "Living A Lie"  
By: MidnyteRogue aka RogueBHS 

* * *

Ahh, back in the South. Its never felt so good to be so close to home again. Granted Louisiana isn't my home, I love it all the same. Cajun or Creole, doesn't matter which you pick, the food is terrific, and spicy. And in the center of the excitement that is Louisiana, is New Orleans. Home to some of the best traditions I know, including Mardi Gras. Granted that its not Mardi Gras right now, but that's not that big of a deal really.

Its mid-afternoon, and the streets are teaming with people. It figures, it really figures. After what happened nearly a year ago with that sweet boy Cody, I really don't want to be around people much. Guess daddy was right. I am nothing but a stinkin' mutie. No...no I ain't. I'm not a mutie. I'm a mutant. Homo Superior. Just like Momma and Nanna say I am. I trust them over my daddy any day.

I was relieved when I heard daddy had died. Good for nothin SOB that he was, he deserved to die. But that's the past now. And Momma says that we can't linger in the past, or we forget all about the important things that are going on now. And of course, Momma knows best, right? 

I look around me, the French Quarter surrounds me, and everyone else who has taken the time to be here. Its pretty in its own way, you know. But I can't take the time to enjoy this place, not while there is a mission to do. Momma's gotten on to Pyro for that before. The last thing I need is Momma getting on to me for not doing my job. Not after all she's done for me.

I see the man I'm supposed to follow and stand slowly, stretching out my muscles. From this angle he's not to bad looking, with his chin-length hair and lean, athletic figure. I check the hood of my jacket and start after him at a casual pace, after all, he's in no hurry either. I can't help but grin when he turns and looks over his shoulder, his gaze not finding me. Right now, I'm no different than any one else here. Not in appearance at least, but in agenda, I couldn't be more different I imagine.

He hurdles some railing, and I have to admire the grace with which he does it. This guy is supposedly the prince of theives, and I can believe it, based on agility at least. I follow him further and further away from the French Quarter, glad for the flocks of people around. Momma said this guy was a mutant, and that she wasn't sure what his powers were, which makes him dangerous. I just hope and pray he's not a telepath.

He doesn't seem to be, so I force myself to stop worrying. I've been able to stop telepaths before, and he should be no different. After all, I did beat the X-men back before my powers showed up. When he reaches his destination, I make myself busy looking at a jewelry shop just in case he turns to look around. He does glance over his shoulder, this wickedly sexy grin that truthfully aught to be illegal in all 50 states fitting in perfectly with his mysterious appearance. Momma said he had the devil's eyes, and that's why he wears the sunglasses. I don't know what "devil's eyes" are, but I'm not sure I want to know either.

* * *

"Devil's eyes?" That would be Remy for certain, yet she seemed to have no knowledge of him when he joined the team. I guess Storm wasn't the first to meet the Cajun charmer after all. But the fact that Remy didn't recognize Rogue either is a bit of a shock. He's an observer, and surely would have noticed her. Then again, she mentioned a hood, so her hair might have been covered, truely making her no different than any tourist, except possibly in a slightly better shaped form.

So many questions formed from reading this journal of hers, but so few answers to all that is unknown. The name Rogue is becoming more and more fitting for our Southern Belle. I just hope she doesn't take ner name seriously one day, and turn her back on the X-men. That in itself would be a horror.


	8. Deny

The Evil Within  
Chapter 8, "Deny"  
By: RogueBHS 

* * *

A/N: I have to admit to my fans that this story was in the making back in December of 2002. A few might ask why I didn't post this back when it was started then. Well, I was also working on my Rogue website (which is currently down, as my host didn't have space for me any more), and thought I'd put this on my site first and mention it on FF.net to generate a little interest from the readers of my Arc and Evo stories. That fell through thanks to Randi telling me that she really liked it. LOL. I wanted to see if she was the only one who thought so, and I found out that she's not. This isn't a longer chapter than the others, but also there is a clue to the identity of the reader down at the bottom of the page, as well as notes to the reviewers. I have to state here that as of last chapter, Rogue DOES have her original powers. Obviously a few missed the reference to Cody. Oh well! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I've been following this Cajun rascal for three damn hours now, and my feet are finally starting to hurt. He must have noticed he's being followed, and is probably trying to loose me, but my eyesight is one of my better senses, thank god. I glance around me, thankful that the sun is starting to go down, with it dark, I can take to rooftops and watch him from there, rather than following on the ground where I could be seen. I pause when he does, but before his eyes have a chance to find me, I'm asking a man what time it is, suprising the man, and hopefully throwing off swamp boy a bit.

My eyes may seem to be on the man I'm talking to, but the second the Cajun moves again, I'm ready to start up again too. I make sure to dwadle a little now, occasionally looking in shop windows and things like that to keep it from being so obvious that I'm following this guy. When he finally stops at a house, and knocks, I pause, watching him out of the corner of my eye. He steps inside, and I can't help but curse. If he goes out a back door, the mission is blown to pieces.

Glad I've always been good at climbing trees, I work my way through the middle limbs of the many trees in the yard, and glance down at the back; no door. Good. With no trouble, I'm back in front of the house, with around 30 seconds to spare. He walks out, a package tucked under his arm, and I'm curious about what it might be. We start walking again, and I have to wonder if this guy has extra endurance or something, cause he isn't slowing down in the least.

Its not even half an hour later when he stops at another house, this one much nicer than the last, and before he can open the door, a man is standing there, tall and proud. He speaks to the guy I've been following in Cajun French, and I manage to understand every word. The man is curious as to why Remy...Is that his name?...is getting back so late with the package. Remy grins that deadly grin again, and shrugs, saying that he had a few other stops to make along the way.

The older man looks directly at me, and the fact that I'm looking that way must be a point against me, because he frowns. He looks to Remy again, and lowers his voice as he asks the Cajun a question. Remy turns to look for me, and from my new position, I can see him squint and look around, as does the older man. It had taken me all of 2 seconds to get in the tree behind me, as that's the amount of time it took to grab a limb and swing up. Not too hard...not for me at least. 

When they enter the house, I smile, then jump down after waiting a few seconds to give them time to get the door closed. I stick around casually, and walk over to a flower stand and purchase a yellow rose for Nanna. She loves the smell of them, and she had defended me against Momma the other day when I accidently absorbed someone. I don't know what I'd do without either of them, I really don't.

* * *

Remy? Rogue once tailed him through New Orleans? Its a wonder he hasn't recognized her even after all this time. Hood or no, Rogue's face would be easy enough to reckognize I imagine. And Jean-Luc seeing her but never reckognizing her either? Curious...very curious. The most curious thing is the way Rogue makes it sound as if she was, at least at one point in time, very adept at "blending in," yet she doesn't bother with it now, even when we're on missions. Now, her way is to all but announce what we're up to...she never struck me as the subtle type.

* * *

A/N cont. : Here's the clue for the reader of Rogue's journal--

The reader IS male.

Granted that doesn't narrow suspects down much, but hey, its a hint! Now, notes to my little reviewers! But first, I must say THANK YOU to all of those who have been doing so...even if it was on an irregular basis.

**RogueRemy:** If you want to E-mail or AIM me to see if you got the author right, go ahead. Also, thanks for the compliment on how I portray the relationship between Rogue, Mystique and Irene. I've always seen them as close...after all, Rogue wouldn't have stuck with them if they hadn't treated her right. :)

**ishandahalf:** I never said Rogue and Remy don't know each other when they meet later, but the reasons for Gambit never saying a word on it are pointed out next chapter. So yes, more wonderful Rogue-Remy scenes next chapter...after all, she hasn't done the full job yet. ;) 

**Neurotic Temptress:** You're guess on Rogue's age is partially right. I've got Rogue at around 15 or so, and Remy is 19, giving them some age space to play with. I'm not going with the general Marvel timeline where Rogue's powers showed up at age 12/13, so that probably threw a lot of people off. And Remy? Oblivious of a pretty younger girl following him? Never...;) LOL. Just keep reading, the hows and whys will be revealed as the story continues, obviously.

**Lucky439:** It seems either A) this story is REALLY good in your opinion or B) you just don't feel like typing much in the reviews because your vocab has been limited to : "So cool" and "Awesome" throughout the short duration of the story. LOL. But I don't mind! :)

**Randirogue:**: Well, I must say I appreciate you reviewing since you've been so busy lately...heck, I haven't seen you on in nearly 3 weeks I think. Ack! No wonder my muse refuses to work. LOL. J/K. You've already guessed the reader correctly, so for now, part of the mystery is gone, but don't worry, I plan on messing with your head again soon enough. Hehe. Glad you're enjoying this story!

**All other reviewers:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you continue to do so!


	9. Angel

The Evil Within  
Chapter 9, "Angel"  
By: RogueBHS 

* * *

A/N: Sorry its been so long since I updated. My muse was hiding, and even now I'm not 100% sure its going to stay put, but I'm going to try and get some updates online. To make up for the lengthy absence I've taken from both writing and reading, this chapter is longer than the past ones. I hope you enjoy it. Just as a side note, the sequel to Drowning will be uploaded no later than March 26th, the third part of my comic-verse arc will be uploaded no later than March 28th, and two new stories will be uploaded no later than April 5th. :) So take a look if you can.

* * *

Its dark, oh so dark outside. But then, the darkness is a blessing in disguise, as with too much light, our plans could be discovered all too easily. Momma trained me well, and had others teach me tricks along the way, making me a terrific thief. But that doesn't mean I'm not nervous about this mission. I mean, stealing in general is one thing. But stealing something from an entire guild of theives? That's a totally different, and highly difficult idea. Only with momma, its not a plan. Its a well thought out, carefully executed work of art.

I glance over my shoulder and nod reassuringly at Pyro when he asks if I'm ready, but my stomach is tied in knots. Tightening the hood so it conceals my face in shadows, and competely covers my hair I stand up, then look around again. I see the signal from Momma and head for the door that leads to the crypt where this mysterious gem is hidden. The New Orleans Thieves Guild put it there to hide it from their enemies, the Assassains, but that makes no difference. I heard the Assassains found it once, and no doubt could again. I watch the ground and my surroundings closely, making sure that I don't make any noise that isn't necessary. My breath is silent, and my steps even more so. Thank god for all of my stealth training.

I walk down the stairs into the crypt, using the nightscope off of my gun to see. I turn it off when I reach the bottom and rely on my senses to get me through. There are traps all over this place, and setting off one ruins the mission. After following the dang Cajun rascal all day yesterday I refuse to make a mistake now. I almost forget about the lasers that momma said were 15 feet from the stairs, then stop only an inch short of them. That was too close for my liking. I take the powder momma gave me and blow it into the air, showing where the lasers are pointed. They change every hour, and I have 5 minutes to get through. Lovely.

It takes remarkable flexiblity to get through those damn lasers, but I make it...barely. The pattern changes only seconds after I get out of the maze. I'd sigh in relief, but there's an alarm that will sound if a sound louder than the drop of a pin is made down here. I glance up, almost swearing that someone is watching me, but my nightvision isn't good enough to pierce the shadows of this type of darkness. I see 4 small red lights though, 2 slightly larger than the others, and curse mentally when I realize there's cameras down here. Oh well. Its a bit hard for anybody to capture a ghost...

I keep moving, avoiding traps and such, making sure to stay in the shadows as much as possible. The more dark it is, the harder it will be for the cameras to spot me, especially since I'm dressed in black, complete with a hood. I finally reach the spot where they keep the little gem, and make one step towards it before a movement catches my eye. I back into the shadows where I can't be seen, watching the movement closely. Its the young theif I was tailing a few days ago. Shoot. He's joined shortly by the older man, Jean-Luc as momma called him. I stay, listening to them speak about me, not knowing I'm even there.

Remy says he's not sure anyone was really there...all he caught were fleeting glimpses, and he makes a referance about me being like a ghost. In the shadows of the crypt, I smile. Even to a master thief I'm only a ghost. Jean-Luc frowns, then turns off the security system and traps as he picks up the gem. Remy turns, and spots me as I move, but all he sees is my face for a moment before I'm back in darkness. He shakes his head, as if trying to clear it, and Jean-Luc asks if he's alright. Remy turns, nodding at the older man as he speaks.

"Jus' t'ought I saw an angel, mon pere...jus' seein' angels..."

Jean-Luc puts an arm around Remy's shoulders, smiling briefly. "You jus' seein all sorts o' t'ings t'night ain'tcha?"

Remy nods. "Oui...Dat I am."

They leave, and finally I have a chance to escape. I didn't get the gem, but only because of Remy and those eyes of his. I guess enhanced night-vision is one of his mutant abilities. I almost run out of that crypt, and do run up the stairs, my footsteps still making no sound at all. Momma sees me, notes the lack of the gem, and just motions for me to join them. I crouch down beside them, and catch my breath, taking in the night air. Momma questions me on the location of the gem, and I tell her the truth. Jean-Luc and Remy foiled the plan. She sighs. Accepting it, she simply tells us we need to get out of there. I think that's the first time I ever heard her sound tired.

* * *

Well, its for certain that Rogue knew Remy all those years ago. And him thinking he meerly saw an angel, or the face of one rather, certainly explains why he's said nothing about knowing her. But its definitely something to know that even then Gambit was amazed at the southern belle's beauty. And I must agree she's got a beautiful face. Especially with those eyes...

But anyway...it does seem she was once an amazing thief as well as being a master assassain, and spy. I can't understand why she'd let those skills go, no matter how hard I try. Something must have made her give them up...I just wish I knew what it was.


	10. Changes

The Evil Within  
Chapter 10, "Changes"  
By: RogueBHS 

* * *

A/N: Well, after this chapter the reader changes! Hehe. The reader of these first ten chapters IS revealed to you at the end of this chapter. I think all of you will sit back and go, "What???" LOL. I'm so mean. Oh, and the reader for the next then chapters (this is currently planned out to be a 30 chapter story) is female! So start making lists of who it could be. From now on, I'll be saying ONE person its NOT at the end of each chapter. :) See? I'm not TOTALLY evil. Just as a warning, this story does take a dark turn, or I'm trying to get it to do so anyway. Sorry my muse is still playing hide and seek. At least I'm doing a little writing. But then again, I was also doing research for my newest stories, Amor Vincit Omnia and LTYE Part 3, so don't kill me! *Runs off to actually write the rest of this chapter for you*

PS: Rogue is approximately 17 here. I'm saying Mystique adopted her/found her at age 5, and this story started when Rogue was barely older than 13 or so. I'm running through ages quickly...but I really am going to concentrate on age 17 for this chapter. Chapter 11 starts a new diary/journal, and a new reader. As I've said, it IS a female reader. Enjoy.

* * *

Heels click on the tile floor of the apartment; the sound is so rhythmic it could only be one person. Momma. I look up from my nails to watch her. She's the woman who's raised me for the past 12 years now, and God knows we've put each other through a lot. Three years ago was when I made that grab for the gem in New Orleans, and ever since I've been working hard on maintaining my "ghost" status in the underground world. People who have underground connections know of the Brotherhood, and of my momma, Mystique, but none know of me really. Oh, there's rumors of a rogue ghost alright, but no one knows exactly what I look like. Ok, so I'm not counting the x-men here, big deal. I have no reason to worry over the likes of them. I could take them all single handed.

I got in a tussle a month back with some other mutant chick, a blonde no less. Called herself Ms. Marvel. Ha. Marvel, eh? She's no marvel. She's just as easy to sap of her powers as any other mutant I've come across. Granted she almost kicked my butt from California to the east coast before I finally got a good hold on her. Next time I come across her, she'll pay for that, I promise you.

The jobs momma's giving me are harder than they used to be, but I don't mind. It gives me a reason to work harder in my training, a reason to live up to the expectations I know momma has for me. Nanna and momma got into it the other night over me doing these missions, as Nanna says they'll ruin me. Momma disagrees. Nanna said I was enjoying the work far too much. Momma said I enjoyed it no more than she did herself. That's when Nanna shut momma up; she said Momma was too cold hearted towards so many, and I was fast becoming just like her. Momma didn't have a response for that one...and neither do I.

Momma notices me watching her and turns to smile at me. She raises an eyebrow when she notices me painting my nails, then just shakes her head and walks into the kitchen. I hear the refridgerator door open, a bottle click against an other glass bottle, then the door close. When Momma returns, she's got a bottle of sparkling water in hand, and she takes a seat on the chair opposite the couch I'm sitting on. As she sips the water, Momma just watches me with those odd cat-like eyes. They used to freak me out when I first met her and found out she was a mutant, but now I actually think they're kinda cool. Call it the teenager in me.

I slide the brush over the next nail, and it leaves behind pure blood red paint. Done with both hands now, I close the bottle and set it down on the table, idly blowing at the nails on my left hand. I notice Momma's still watching and sit up a little straighter. I recognize that look...she has another job for me. I raise an eyebrow at her now, and get a another smile. She puts the bottle of water down on the endtable by the chair, but still doesn't speak.

Not up for the games, I lean forward a little, pick up my soda and take a sip, then meet her eyes directly. "Who?"

Momma's lips curve into a dangerous smile. "A powerful man...a very powerful man, my dear."

"Who?" I reiterate my past comment, staring her down as best I can.

"His name isn't important to you, Rogue. All you need know is he's powerful."

I do my best to keep from clenching my teeth, "WHO?" I make sure to say it more forcefully this time. She knows better than to withhold information from the girl she raised...the young woman who is now known only as the Rogue.

Momma frowns, but answers me. "Worthington. Warren Worthington."

Its my turn to frown now. "Warren Worthington? First, second or third?"

"Third, of course. The only one with an active X-gene."

I shake my head. "No. He hasn't done shit. I aughta know too. I've been keeping tabs on him ever since he saved me that one night. You know I have."

"He's an X-man. Or have you forgotten that?"

"What? So now we're going to pop off the X-men one by one? NO. I won't do it. I'll take them on in hand-to-hand combat, but I won't kill THEM in cold blood. Their mutants too, Momma. I thought we were fighting for the good of mutants here. Or is that a lie?"

Momma bites her lip, but not because she feels contrite. She's getting angry with me. Hey, what do I care though? Gritting her teeth now, Momma's eyes narrow. "We ARE fighting for the good of mutants, _child_, but the X-men oppose us. You know that."

I shake my head and get up, then storm out of the room. I slam my bedroom door behind me, and it rattles with the force. Sometimes I can't believe her. Yes, I've killed coldbloodly a few times...ok...a lot in the past few years. So what? Those people were all truely scum. A few were even into really kinky, disgusting shit that is illegal just about anywhere you can go on this planet. All the jobs I've done since I turned 14, I've secretly done extra homework on. I make sure the people deserve what they're getting. Hey, as they say, whatever helps you sleep at night, right?

How can she want me to turn around and start killing other mutants just because they oppose what we stand for? God...I may be hard, but I'm not that hard. I didn't think she was either... but I guess maybe I was wrong. Granted, she's still my momma, and I still love her, but yet I really am starting to have trouble understanding her motives. I guess its because I'm finally really getting a mind of my own. Who knows? Nanna would understand. She always does...always has. And probably always will.

Sitting here by the window of our home, looking out at the stars, it really makes me wish I could fly. I mean fly high enough to be able to get away from everyone, from everything. I wonder what the stars would look like from up close? I guess I'll never know what its like to be free...to fly.

* * *

If Rogue had known then how she would gain her powers of flight, I wonder if she would have wished for the ability. The fact that she was still a teen when she wrote this makes sense... I suppose. There are quite a few rebelous thoughts here, and I've been told most of us teens are extremely rebelous. I'm no exception so it seems, but then, considering where I came from, it shouldn't be much of a shock.

Rogue's thoughts here show a deeper person though, more like the Rogue I've known. Taking proper responsability, and making sure nothing falls through if she can help it. The fact that she was just now starting to doubt Mystique would raise a few eyebrows I'm sure, but if she was allowed little contact with the outside world, as I was, it would make sense. Then, I also suppose that any past that could have led her to the X-men was worth it. She truely is an X-woman now, and its rather sad she doesn't see how she's proved herself...that she can't see how she proved herself in my time.

* * *

Can you guess the reader now? Well...here's the name. :)

**Nathan Grey aka X-man**

Surprised? I bet. LOL. Sorry I didn't give many clues. I will next time. From now on, one clue per chapter! Yeah! Later guys!


	11. In my Place

The Evil Within - Diary 2  
Chapter 11, "In My Place"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

**A/N:** Dang...updates are hard to come by where I'm concerned lately aren't they? Sorry about that. However, my muse is kicking back in. Thank God. I've gotten more X-men comics, been watching my X-men Evo recordings (Seasons 1-4) and been looking at my stories that are still "In Progress," and think that with a little help from my new Beta, Saturian Blonde, I can get back on track. I'm working on all of my X-men related fictions again, bit by bit, but my new "baby" is for those who like Harry Potter. I know, I know...not within my usual realm, but my neice got me hooked. Dang it. Besides, there's a bit more to play with there...more open ends for imagination. So its all good I suppose. If you're interested, its simply titled "Faith."

Anyway, here's the first chapter that will be read by the new reader...the new FEMALE reader. So keep your eyes peeled for the clues as to who it is. I will keep with my "old" tradition of giving ONE hint at the end of the chapter. Oh, and if someone guesses correctly by Chapter 15, I'll let them get a hint on who the THIRD reader will be...hehe...Incentive! I LOVE IT! Oh yes, and Rogue is approximately 17 or so in this chapter...so this would be close to the time she left Mystique to join the X-men, and almost directly after she absorbed Ms. Marvel.

And now, on to the fiction...

* * *

Tonight was a rainy night, ruining momma's plans for a mission. I know she's not happy about it, but I am. Something's been troubling me lately, aside from the blonde witch that's trapped in my head of course. But, actually, its something she said. Momma's always been...relieved I guess at the fact that I don't remember much from when I was little. I remember her holdin' me and all, but... I don't remember her "finding" me as she puts it or any of that. I was always under the impression that was normal... to not remember your childhood clearly, I mean. Some book I stumbled on said somethin' about most people not remembering much from about 7 years old and younger. Well, maybe I'm odd, as my earliest memories start at around 9 or 10.

Maybe it has something to do with my powers. I mean, the memories I absorb have to go somewhere, even if it is temporarily don't they? Oh well. I'm certainly no psychiatrist or whatever. And neither is momma. I wonder if I should find someone... maybe a telepath… that could help me. For all momma bad-mouths that Charles Xavier, I get the feelin' she respects him... sorta. He is the most powerful telepath around, ain't he? And that in itself is a fact I can't ignore. Carol is drivin' me up a wall, and there ain't nothin' momma can do to help me aside from keepin' a huge bottle of aspirin on hand.

But it's Momma's fault, after all. She's the one who originally told me to keep holdin' on to Carol, even when I knew something was wrong... very wrong. My powers never work that fast... never. If I could, I'd give Carol back her own body, but I can't. As much as I'd love 'em to, my powers don't work that way... they don't work in reverse.

As I move from my bed to the window seat, I see lightning streak across the sky, followed by a large clap of thunder. Such raw power...I've loved watching thunderstorms for as long as I can remember, which is actually less than half my life, sadly enough. I remember momma and nanna telling me that lightning and thunder were mother nature's first signs of temper. And after meeting the X-woman Storm, I'd have to say it's a hell of a lot more than that. Maybe...and I know momma'd kill me for thinkin' like this... but maybe I could ask Storm about her powers some time. I mean... to know that with a simple command, the entire weather arsenal of mother nature is yours to do with as you wish... that's gotta be amazing. I've never absorbed her...and I hope I never have to. I think that'd be too much power...too much responsibility.

Hell... I've got enough responsibility with my own powers. Especially after absorbin' Carol. God knows it took me months to remember my strength and finally get it under control. I wonder if its something like what a telepath feels? All the memories and thoughts filling your brain, blocking out your own...

I can hear hail pounding down outside, and I suppose I should move away from the window, but its not like the glass shattering would hurt me any. At the same time, I know Nanna'd worry, even though she knows I'm invulnerable. So, I guess its back to stretching out on my bed. At least it's a comfortable one though. Last place we stayed, the mattress was harder than a rock. I swear, I must've tossed and turned all damn night. That's one constant in my life... change. We're always moving, always going. Ever since I did my first mission for momma at 14, that's the way it's been. Before that, she tried to keep us settled. In retrospect, I guess it was so she could train me up better...her lil' protégé.

Protégé... that's all I am to her any more I think. I stopped being her daughter after the incident that put Carol in my head...seemingly for good. Then again, I'd act strange too if suddenly my kid had another personality that could take over at any time. It's not exactly normal, now is it? Hell...with my powers though, I doubt I'll ever have a kid... aside from maybe adoptin' like Momma did me. But even then... that'd just be like punishin' a kid I suppose. Cause I don't remember ever feelin' so safe as I did when Momma use to hold me and rock me, back before my powers showed up. That's one thing I'll never forget... how she's always been there when I needed her.

But... I'm nearin' 18, and maybe... maybe I should go. I can tell that havin' me here is becomin' more and more of a... well... an inconvenience, I guess. Its not like I can do missions on my own any more...just in case Carol takes over. Now, Fred or John has to watch me all the time when we're doin' missions. Drives me up a wall. And it makes things so much damn harder too... having to take extra precautions and all. Damn it all. I wish I could just go back to before I ever absorbed Carol and stay there... where things were easier. Now, my thoughts are so muddled with Carol's and what not that sometimes I catch myself thinking wistfully of a little brother I've never had. Hopefully, someone's out there that can help me. If not... God only knows how much longer it'll be before I'm locked up in some asylum for mentally instable mutants...

* * *

Rogue's thoughts, for a teenager, are way too complex. No one that age should have to worry like she did. Granted no one's teenage years are easy, but to have to question the same woman you call "momma?" Much less having to question your sanity. But then, telepaths often do that when their powers first manifest, if I'm not mistaken. I wonder exactly how long Rogue waited after her battle with Carol to finally seek help from Xavier... as its obvious from the journal that she felt like he might be able to do something for her. That or any telepath really, I suppose. Not that Xavier's made any huge breakthroughs.

If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say Professor Xavier hasn't tried to help her, but I know that can't be true. It's likely just that her powers are so totally unique. And certainly they're quite different from telepathy. And of course the way she views Ororo's powers over the weather is interesting. I do know, however, that those two have a relationship that started sometime not long after Rogue joined the X-men. Of course, Remy has taken the space of best friend away from Rogue, it might seem, but those two can be as close as sisters when the mood strikes.

I can't think of a single X-man alive (or dead for that matter) who has known Rogue that would say they wished she had never joined the team. After all, she's proved time and time again that she's a bundle of surprises. I mean, who would have thought that Rogue of all people would ever lead the X-men in any form or fashion? I know I certainly didn't... not at first any way. But the signs were always there, that she would be a good leader. I suppose it was just a matter of timing... and perhaps just a shot of destiny.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, finally another chapter. Whew. I actually wrote this entire chapter in one night...wow. Haven't managed that for a good while! Hope you all enjoy it!

_The reader is NOT: **Storm**_

  
Ok...like you couldn't have figured that out right? Well the hint as to who it is: _The reader, aside from being female, is one who has fought along-side Rogue for YEARS. So its not a newbie to the team...so...anyone who joined after...lets say 98 or 99 is excluded from the list. That aughta narrow it down at least a little. :) Have fun!_


End file.
